There are many applications for which precise control over the amount and/or rate at which a fluid is dispensed by a pumping apparatus is necessary. In semiconductor processing, for example, it is important to control the amount and rate at which photochemicals, such as photoresist chemicals, are applied to a semiconductor wafer. The coatings applied to semiconductor wafers during processing typically require a flatness across the surface of the wafer that is measured in angstroms. The rates at which processing chemicals are applied to the wafer has to be controlled in order to ensure that the processing liquid is applied uniformly.
Many photochemicals used in the semiconductor industry today are very expensive, frequently costing as much as $1000 a liter. Therefore, it is preferable to ensure that a minimum but adequate amount of chemical is used and that the chemical is not damaged by the pumping apparatus. Current multiple stage pumps can cause sharp pressure spikes in the liquid. Such pressure spikes and subsequent drops in pressure may be damaging to the fluid (i.e., may change the physical characteristics of the fluid unfavorably). Additionally, pressure spikes can lead to built up fluid pressure that may cause a dispense pump to dispense more fluid than intended or dispense the fluid in a manner that has unfavorable dynamics.
Some previous pump designs for photo-resist dispense pumps relied on flat diaphragms in the feed and dispense chambers to exert pressure on the process fluid. Hydraulic fluid was typically used to assert pressure on one side of the diaphragm to cause the diaphragm to move, thereby displacing the process fluid. The hydraulic fluid could either be put under pressure by a pneumatic piston or a stepper motor driven piston. In order to get the displacement volume required by dispense pumps, the diaphragm had to have a relatively large surface area, and therefore diameter. Moreover, in previous pumps the various plates defining various portions of the pump were held together by external metal plates that were clamped or screwed together. The spaces between the various plates increased the likelihood of fluid leakage. Additionally, valves were distributed throughout the pump, making replacement and repair more difficult.